Hikari Gaiden
by Hikari-loveless-Uchiha
Summary: dolor es lo unico que queda en la vida de esta chica despues de conocer el mundo como es enrealidad, Uchiha Hikari no tiene a donde ir hasta que "el" le enseña a vivir he aqui la vida de Hikari Uchiha, como akatsuki mal summay pero leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna-san

Aquí con mi primer fic, espero que les guste, si no pues…no respondo por mis acciones  
este va dirigido a…eh….no se! Pero seguro va dirigido a alguien!!

Summary:_ Uchiha Hikari, Hija de Sasuke, decide terminar con su tormento e irse, pero el mundo no es como se lo imagina una niña de 3 años de edad, es mucho, mucho peor...y la persona menos indicada, sera la persona encargada de demostrarselo, mientras que otra, bastante despues, le enseñara a vivir_  
en todo caso, al principio es simplemente la angustia de la pequeña hikari, su sufrimiento  
y luego este personaje...le enseñara lo que es vivir...

Advertencias: este es un fic bastante "maduro" se puede decirlo a si, tiene gore, lemmon y de mas asi que si no les gusta no respondo ¬¬  
también tiene OC, puesto que el personaje principal es hecho por mi  
Y tiene un cierto destiempo en las edades de los personajes que luego notarán

Disclamer: Naruto, por mas que quiera, no me pertenece, que tenga la visión artística de deidara no es culpa mia

Asi que sin mas…

Hikari Gaiden... capitulo uno

_"otra vez me emocione...otra vez me volvio a pasar...despues de la  
ultima vez  
debi haber aprendido pero no...¿por que?  
esa niña pelo celeste se me volvio a acercar...por primera vez senti que  
alguien me  
queria cerca...pero ese tal neji, al percer su padre la alejo de mi...  
¿que soy? ¿por que me tratan como si me odiaran? ¿que les he hecho?  
miles de preguntas pasan por mi cabeza desde el dia que tengo conciencia...  
a mi alrededor todo es odio...todo es dolor...no se lo que se ciente ser  
herida de  
verdad...solo se lo que es el dolor del corazon...  
desde que tengo memoria veo a todos esos niños...jugando con sus amigos...  
...¿que son amigos? ¿alguien me puede explicar?  
al parecer no...sus padres los alejan de mi como si fuera un fenomeno...  
mis estupidos ojos...si no fuese por ellos tendria amigos como todos los  
demas  
esos chicos hyuga no tienen color en sus ojos...no saben cuanto los envidio  
por ello  
si fuera algn monstruo atacaria no...es decir...¿algo tan sensillo como el  
color de ojos no hace un monstruo no?"_  
la chica peliplata de un año como maximo se aleja del parque...todo el  
tiempo era lo  
mismo...todos se alejaban de ella...todos menos una persona...ese hombre de  
ojos  
como serpiente al que veia a escondidas en el bosque era la unica persona  
que  
se encargaba de ella,ni sus padres... no! sus padres eran los peores!  
Sasuke Uchiha, del gran clan Uchiha, solo se preocupaba por su hermano  
mayor...  
...Ryu, ese cretino le habia quitado la familia...era el "gran genio" de la  
Familia Uchiha  
solo por haber nacido hombre...el era el que seguiria la linea sucesoria del  
clan  
¿ella tambien tenia el Sharingan no? ¿por que no merecia el trato de su  
padre?  
que casi siempre estaba en sus absurdas misiones contra akatsuki...a ella no  
le  
parecia tan malo el akatsuki...habia vencido a su padre miles de veces...  
deben ser muy buenos ninjas  
y su madre Sabaku no Temari...ella habia dejado a su padre con ella y su hermano cuando  
apenas ella habia nacido por ese tal shikamaru  
por esa razon solo aquel hombre de cabellos largos y negros y ojos ambarinos le habia  
mostrado un poco de afecto...ese hombre que le cambio la vida...

espero que les guste, pero recuerden  
"un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :D"  
y "sin reviews no hay fic"


	2. Chapter 2

pss aqui mi segundo cap

me tarde en ponerlo pero q mas da ¿no?

bueno, sin mas preambulos el cap 2 n.n

Capitulo 2...Esperanza...

_  
" e-es increible como uan persona puede cambiarte la vida...ese extraño hombre de ojos ambarinos me ha hecho una extraña propuesta...quiere que me valla con el...el termino siendo uno de ellos, un akatsuki...como es la vida de extraña cuando te pones a pensar en cosas como esa, mi padre ha luchado toda una vida contra ellos y aparecenfrente a mi y quieren q me les una...no tengo nada que perder aqui, mi hermano es un cretino igual que mi padre y mi madre se fue a vivir a la arena...aparte de que ahora mi nueva madre esta embarazada de gemelas...genial lo que me faltaba...aparte de Ryu otras dos idiotas que no paren de fastidiar por que son unas uchihas...si como no...seguro que van a ser unas fresas hmp..."_  
los ojos de la pequeña que no pasaba del año se llenaron de lagrimas al ver como Uchiha Sasuke gastaba en el embarazo de las gemelas el tiempo que no gastaba en ella...es increible como la predileccion de un padre puede cambiar la mente de una niña de menos de un año de edad

_" ese hombre tenia razon" _  
pensaba la muchacha con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
_" aqui no me necesitan mas, no tengo amigos...o verdadera familia...tal ves si pueda irme...tal vez aya si me acepten...esperemos que mi estupido color de ojos no les espante...pero tienen al tio itachi ocn elos asi que no creo que los ojos sean un problema..."_  
lagrimas empiezan a caer por el rostro de la niña mientras salia de la casa

_"solo quiero una esperanza!!"_  
pienza la niña tristemente mientras se sienta en una banca cerca a su casa mientars observa a los niños hyuga jugando en los alrededores, un muchachito bastante alto para su edad y una niña de cabello celeste, ambos estaban prancicando el puño suave, el taijutsu tipico de su clan, ambos con los ojos blancos se daban golpes el uno al otro a los puntos de chakra

la chica se aleja de lso alrededores mientras repite en voz alta las dos ultimas palabras

_...una esperanza..._

_sin revews no hay fic ne??_

_pweese reveis !!_


End file.
